Sólo eran eso ¡RUMORES!
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Lín Wén ha recibido noticias, la situación es preocupante, no se encuentra a Fēng Xín ni a Xiè Lían, no hay más Dioses capacitados para esto, sólo... —General Xuán Zhēn... —Me da la impresión de que me has llamado para atender una estupidez. 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù HOB


Buenas~  
Sigo con el fictober, esta vez va el día 5 "Halloween Party", y pues lo deje a la suerte, así que nuestros protas serán Mu Qing y Shi QingXuan.

* * *

**~ Sólo eran eso ... ¡RUMORES! ~**

La corte celestial había tardado más de lo esperado, en cuanto a un Dios Supremo Marcial ... no lo había, después de la desaparición de "arrepentirse" de Jū Wú, los humanos se habían dedicado a adorar a los distintos Dioses marciales de sus regiones, así porque podría decirse que todos fungían como el Dios Supremo, incluso los Dioses elementales, entre ellos Shī QīngXuán, quien perdió su divinidad, sin embargo demoró bastante en recuperar sus poderes espirituales y ascendente de nuevo, durante ese tiempo ascendió la ahora Diosa del agua , pero ese es otro tema.

Los tiempos fueron cambiando y junto con ellos el país que les adoró alguna vez, ahora, muchos de los anteriores Dioses fueron jubilados y solo permanecieron muy pocos.

¿Qué es Wén? - Llamó a la puerta del Palacio uno de los Dioses marciales que seguía vigente.

—Oh, general Xuán Zhēn [1]. - La mujer de hebras negras recibió al joven. —Que bueno que ha llegado.

Mù Qíng puso los ojos en blanco. —Me da la impresión de que me ha llamado para atender una estupidez.

Líng Wén le miró. —Los asuntos mortales no son una estupidez. - Mù Qíng volvió a rodar los ojos. Líng Wén lo dejó pasar. —General Xuán Zhēn, iré al grano.

—Ya te estabas tardando.

Líng Wén respiró hondo, ya estaba acostumbrado a los demás Dioses menospreciaran su trabajo y pese a quienes fueron ellos quienes mantuvieron en la corte para mantuviera los registros y la logística, tal vez que se les olvidó la importancia y relevancia que ella tenía, por otro lado ... siempre podría ver cómo recordarles quién era Líng Wén, pero ahora tenía algo de suma importancia.

—Desde hace muchos años se ha soltado ese rumor por estas fechas en el mundo mortal.

Mù Qíng miró a la mujer. —Y solo ha sido eso, rumores.

—Ahora es distinto ...

**• * ´¨` * • .¸¸. • * ´¨` * • .¸¸. • * ´¨` * • .¸¸. • * ´¨` * • .¸¸. •**

—¡Estupido Fēng Xín! ¡Estupido Xiè Lían! Siempre logran salirse de esto. - Bufó molesto.

¿No será que extrañas estar con ambos?

-¡GUAU! - Dio un ligero brinco. ExactamenteSeñor ... del viento?

—Hola ~ - Saludo abanicándose suavemente.

Mù Qíng tuvo un tic en la ceja izquierda. —Creí que seguirás con "Aguas negras".

Shī QīngXuán se sonrojó. —Hè Xuán me da mi espacio.

Mù Qíng volvió a rodar los ojos. —Tú y Xiè Lían son iguales.

¿Qué te refieres?

—Ustedes ... revolcándose con demonios ...

—No puedes decir que nos estamos revolcando, son nuestros esposos… es… natural… — Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más, con su apariencia femenina sus sonrojos eran más notorios. — El General volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. —Por eso no consigues pareja, hasta Fēng Xín tiene quien le quiera.

—¡Fēng Xín es un idiota! ¡Y mi cultivo prohíbe los placeres mundanos!

Shī QīngXuán entrecerró los ojos y ocultó la mitad de su rostro detrás de su abanico. —Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu feo carácter.

—¡Tú!

—Como sea… Líng Wén me pidió que te ayudará en esta misión.

Su charla terminó al llegar a un enorme edificio, para evitar que los demonios gobernaran sobre la tierra, ambos habían tenido que mostrarse ante los mortales, tuvieron que cambiar sus atuendos de siempre y vestir con ropas actuales.

Así pues, Shī QīngXuán llevaba un vestido negro entallado, zapatillas negras abiertas, su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente rizado, su abanico que usualmente era blanco con detalles verdes y el grabado "Fēng(风)", ahora era negro con detalles dorados.

Mù Qíng por su parte vestía unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, calzado deportivo, camisa a cuadros azul abierta y abajo de esta una playera gris lisa, su cabello era corto pero bien arreglado.

—¿Es aquí? — Shī QīngXuán ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Según lo dicho por Líng Wén, sí, andando. — Abrió la puerta que estaba sin custodia alguna.

—Para ser la reunión que hará que los demonios gobiernen la tierra… están faltos de sentido común, cualquiera puede entrar. — Se quejó Shī QīngXuán haciendo un leve puchero.

Dentro de aquel edificio, había un montón de personas, humo, el lugar estaba iluminado por luces llamativas que cambiaban de color, el ruido era ensordecedor, pero lo más llamativo, eran las personas que estaban vestidas de distintas formas.

—¿Qué demonios? — Mù Qíng estaba desconcertado.

Llegaron hasta una sala en especial, misma de la que la gente entraba y salía con ánimo.

—¡Esta es nuestra noche! — Gritó un chico cuyo rostro estaba ensangrentado.

—¿Qué mierda? — Volvió a maldecir Mù Qíng en voz baja.

—Hay que entrar. — Dijo Shī QīngXuán apretando su abanico, Mù Qíng asintió.

—Hay que prepararnos para cualquier cosa.

Ambos entraron en el salón, había más gente ahí, habían muchas personas con severas heridas, otras que parecían más infantes por sus trajes coloridos y si se comparaban con el aspecto de los demás, se veían más normales. Y eso sería lo de menos, lo que preocupo a ambos Dioses, fue la tétrica canción que todos coreaban…

****This Is HALLOWEEN****

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

—¡A la siguiente que quieras que "investigue" algo, asegúrate de que no sean estupideces!

¡BAM!

El portazo fue poco a comparación del calor encabronamiento que tenía Mù Qíng, Huā Chéng entró al Palacio de Líng Wén, pues Xiè Lían había estado con ella investigando otro asunto, que si bien no era grave, no querían dejar relegado.

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó sin mucho interés.

—Bueno… como decirlo… — Xie lían estaba ligeramente avergonzado.

—Le pedimos un subordinado que investiga los comportamientos humanos, todo cambia y apenas él organiza la información, cada día sale algo nuevo y no muchos Dioses de la literatura pueden o tienen la paciencia de organizar, revisar y catalogar la información. - Dijo apenada Líng Wén.

¿Y?

Xie lían sufrió la palabra. —Líng Wén recibió información incompleta y le pidió a Mù Qíng que se hiciera carga… - Huā Chéng alzó una ceja.

Líng Wén sospechó. —Erróneamente ...

—¡Terminamos en una fiesta llamada "Halloween"! - Comentó divertido Shī QīngXuán.

* * *

**•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

**Se acabó!**

**Mi querer que Mu Qing tenga desvío de Qi :v**

**Glosario**

**[1] Xuán Zhēn (玄真 将军): El título de Mù Qíng(?).**


End file.
